Intruso
by Marialis Collazo
Summary: Eros llega a una reunion inesperadamente y revuelca un poco las cosas entre Jack y Bunny. ¿Sera para bien o para mal? JackRabbit.


**Esta historia es un Yaoi (relaciones entre chico/chico) si usted no lee estas cosas porfavor salga civilizadamente de aquí. Aquí es más bien Conejo/Chico. Es un poco zoolofílico, lo sé, pero no hay mucho que hacercon eso. La idea de hacer a Bunny humano no me gusta mucho, eso no significa que en un futuro no escribire de ellos así. Hay contenido sexual explicito. Es la primera vez que escribo esto, perdonen si esta mal. Yo no se de eso.**

**Bueno Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivamente de William Joyce y Dreams Words(creo que así se escribe). Eros es el nombre con que los Griegos conocen a Cupido.**

**Sin más que decir... Odien o Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Intruso**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el Polo. Era una de esas reuniones que hacían una vez a la semana, para serciorarse de que nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Tooth y Sandman se encontraban platicando en una esquina de la sala. Norte y Bunny por otro lado se encontraban sentados cerca de la chimenea. Hacía dos horas que se habian reunido y el espíritu del invierno, conocido como Jack Frost, todavía no hacía acto de presencia. Cosa que estaba comenzando a preocupar a cierto Guardián de la Esperanza.

''¿Donde se habrá metido ahora? '' la pregunta iba diriguida más para él mismo, que para alguien más.

''Seguramente Jack se entretuvo con algo, sabes como és el muchacho, deja de preocuparte Bunny. '' dijo Norte poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Conejo. ''¿Más ponche? ''

''No gracias. ''

''Parece que Jack se va a despedir en grande. '' dijo Tooth emocionada. ''Deberías estar orgulloso Bunny. ''

Enero ya se estaba acabando, por consiguiente el invierno estaba llegando a su fin. Una ligera sonrisa se deslizo por el rostro de Bunny. Jack siempre despedía su estación con... como dicen por ahí ... Con bombas y platillos. Tenia que admitir que su novio hacia un trabajo excelente, no solo con el invierno, si no tambien con los niños. Claro que estaba orgulloso. ¿Que clase de insulto era aquel?

''Hola chicos. Lamento la tardanza, pero Eros me entretuvo. '' Jack se excusó señalando al joven que entraba junto a él por la ventana.

Eros era un joven de unos 20 años. Su piel estaba bronceada de forma perfecta. Su cabello era marrón oscuro y sus ojos tenian un color ámbar llamativo. Era un poco más bajo que Bunnymund. Llevaba unos Jeans blancos, una camisa de botones y unos zapatos del mismo color que su pantalon. Su camisa color carmesí hacía que sus blancas alas resaltaran. Era muy atractivo, no solo para las mujeres, si no tambien para los hombres. Pero ¿que se podía esperar de cupido?

''Con que hechandome la culpa. '' Eros alzo las cejas. ''Eso no es muy cortez de tu parte. '' dijo divertido.

''¡Eros! '' Norte le iba a dar una palmada en la espalda, pero este se movio rápidamente esquivandola.

''Norte, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que vine. ''

''¿Que pasó la última vez que vino? '' pregunto Jack con curiosidad.

''Norte le dio un golpecito y al bebé se le rompio una de sus preciadas alas. '' respondio Bunny de manera hostil. No lo quería ahí.

''Tambien me da gusto verte Bunnymund. '' dijo el dios del amor con ironía.

''¿Que te hizo pasar a vernos? '' pregunto Tooth y Sandy hacía un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

''Resulta que cierto guardián de la diversión me arrolló. Cuando me dijo para donde iba, después de ayudarme claro está, decidí pasar a saludar. '' su contestación fue simple, pero falsa.

Mentira más grande no podía decir. El espíritu del amor llevaba meses vigilando la relación de Jack y Bunny. Y se había percatado de un pequeño, pero importante detalle. Jack era el que más ponia en esa relación, no era que Bunny no hiciera nada. Era simplemente que Jack era el que más demostraba su cariño en público, pero a la vista de Eros eso era inaceptable. Y era peor si la pareja de Bunnymund resultaba ser Jack, ese joven que le caía tan bien, y que no podía negar que en un principio de su inmortalidad había tratado de conquistar. Así que su misión ahí era hacer que Bunny fuera más cariñoso. La oportunidad se le habia dado en bandeja de plata. ¿Y que mejor forma que poniendolo celoso?

''No fue mi culpa. Tú te aparecistesde la nada y no pude parar a tiempo. '' se defendio Jack. Eros rio enseñando sus blancos dientes.

''Tus dientes son casi tan blancos como los de Jack. '' suspiró Tooth de manera soñadora.

''¿Casi? Así que me han quitado mi puesto. '' dijo Eros cruzandose de brazos y mirando a Jack con los ojos entrecerrados. ''Tooth, sabes que a un espíritu como Jack no se le puede permitir competir. '' sintio como la mirada de Bunny se le clavaba en la espalda, perfecto. Sabía que esas palabras lo molestarían.

''¿Eso es mi culpa? '' pregunto Jack un poco incómodo, no podía ser que diera problemas hasta sin darse cuenta.

''Claro que es tu culpa. '' aseguró Eros acercandose a Jack.

Bunny estaba que hervía. Habia una buena razón para que Eros no le cayera bien. Simplemente no lo soportaba por que siempre estaba irrumpiendo en el espacio personal de la gente. Eso lo molestaba, el que se creyera iresistible lo fastidiaba, el que todos hablaran de él como si fuera lo más perfecto le daban ganas de arrancarse las orejas, pero el que le estuviera coqueteando a Jack eso ya lo estaba jodiendo. Bunny se considera civilizado, pero no dejaba de ser un animal. Y esa parte animal iba a terminar haciendo que le brincara encima a aquel desgraciado que le estaba coqueteando a SU Jack.

''¿Como es que soy culpable y yo ni cuenta me he dado? ¿Por que soy culpable? ''

''¿Quien te habrá mandado a ser tan perfecto? '' ese simple comentario hecho por el espíritu del amor hizo que un fuerte azul se posara en las mejillas de Jack.

''Yo... no.. no soy pe.. perfecto. '' tartamudeo Jack.

''¡Jack nunca te había visto tan sonrrojado! '' exclamó Tooth, haciendo que Jack se sonrojara más. Baby Tooth voló hasta la mejilla de Jack y la acarició, dando luego un suspiro delirante, es que se veia adorable así.

Bunny iba a saltarle a la yugular a Eros cuando un Yeti entró diciendo un montón de cosas incomprensibles. Norte lo miró sorprendido y después molesto. Soltó un montón de maldiciones en su lengua natal. Los demás se miraron preocupados.

''¿Que pasa compañero Pitch otra vez? '' pregunto Bunny sacando sus boomerangs.

''¡Pitch da menos problemas que estos duendes! '' gritó Norte furioso.

''¿Ahora que hicieron? '' pregunto Tooth aliviada de que solo fuera eso.

''¡Uno de ellos se metio en un cañón y otro de ellos lo disparó! ¡Derrumbaron columnas de jugetes y le pegaron a un Yeti! '' todos guardaron silencio, para escuchar repentinamente una risa. La risa de Jack se podía escuchar en todo el Polo y las lágrimas le bajaban de los ojos. ''No le veo la gracia Jack. '' replicó Norte, cosa que hizo que Jack riera más fuerte y contaguiara a los otros. Norte salio hacia el taller discutiendo solo.

''Creo que se molestó. '' dijo Tooth cuando terminó de reir.

Sandman dibujó una carita triste, un reloj y una carita felíz.

''Meme tiene razón, ya se le pasará. '' dijo Bunny sentandose esta vez un poco más cerca de Jack. Eros lo notó y fruncio un poco el ceño, eso era lo que quería, pero a ese paso no acabaría nunca, así que... ¿Por que no en vez de usar madera usamos gasolina para encender la hoguera?

''Pense que nunca me divertiría tanto como la noche que te quedastes en mi casa. '' dijo sonriéndole seductoramente a Jack, haciendo que este callara de golpe. ''¿Recuerdas esa noche Jacky? '' puso una mano en la mejilla de este y fue bajandola lentamente, cuando su mano se empezaba a deslizar por el pecho del otro tuvo que retirarse inmediatamente. Un boomerang casi le da en la cabeza.

''Si te le vuelve a acercar me aseguraré de que esto.. '' dijo senñalando el boomerang que volvía a su mano. ''...se entierre en tu cabeza. '' amenazó Bunny con ambos boomerangs en sus manos.

''¿Eso es una amenaza Conejito? '' pregunto Eros con una sonrisa haciendole frente al Conejo.

''Te estoy diciendo lo que te va a pasar si lo vuelves a hacer. '' dijo señalandolo con su arma.

Sandy llamó la atención de Tooth para que los detuviera, pero esta solo le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio, cosa que hizo que el hombre de dorado rodara los ojos con ironía. Jack por otra parte se encontraba reflexcionando los sucesos y llegó a una conclución. Había sido mala idea llevar a Cupido al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Bunny.

''Por como te comportabas parecías más su rival que su pareja. '' reclamó Eros frunciendo el ceño.

''Eres estúpido si crees que te voy a creer que no lo sabias. '' Bunny alzó su puño para pegarle, pero Jack le aguantó la mano. ''Tienes suerte. '' dijo bajando su puño.

''El que tiene suerte es otro y la desperdicia. '' dijo Eros muy molesto, pero manteniendo la calma.

''Quedensen quietos los dos. Es mejor que te vayas. '' dijo Jack. Eros solo asintio.

''Mejor es que lo cuides, por que habemos muchos esperando a que metas las patas. '' dicho esto se fue por la ventana con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Habia logrado su cometido, estaba seguro de que Bunny se iba asegurar de que todos supieran que Jack era de su propiedad. Luego tendría que disculparse con Jack, por hacer que Bunny se pusiera tan celoso cuando se trata de él. Y aunque eso significa que no tendría oportunidad de conquistar a Jack, prefería que fuera felíz. Después de todo esa alegría que Jack esparcía por el mundo era la que le había gustado.

''Nosotros tambien nos vamos. '' Jack tomó la mano de Bunny, haciendo que este dejara de mirar hacia a la ventana. ''Nos vemos luego. '' desaparecieron por un túnel.

''¿Y los demás? '' pregunto Norte apareciendo nuevamente.

''Norte te lo has perdido. Bunny a dejado a un lado todo su caparazón y casi golpea a Eros por acercarse a Jack. '' dijo el Hada muy emocionada. ''¡Fue tan romántico! ''

''¿Y lo golpeo? '' Norte estaba preocupado por la integridad física de Eros. Bunny podia ser paciente, pero cuando perdía dicha paciencia era mejor ni mirarlo, a menos que quisieras morir.

''Dije CASI, Jack lo detuvo. Verdad que fue genial. '' Tooth miraba a Sandy, este asintio, habia sido la reunión más interensante que habían tenido en muchos años.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

El camino hacia la madriguera había sido en completo silencio. Bunny estaba furioso y Jack podía notarlo, no solo en la forma en la que fruncía su ceño, si no tambien en la forma en la que cerraba sus puños. Pero Jack tambien estaba molesto, tanto con Eros como con Bunny. Esta vez él no sería el que pediria disculpas, no tenía por que él no habia hecho nada malo. Bunny se había enojado por nada, Eros siempre era así con la gente, no era nada especial. Así que guardó silencio y continuo caminando. Cuando llegaron a la madriguera Jack iba simplemante a acostarse a dormir, no tenia deseos de hablar. Para su desgracia Bunny tenia otros planes.

''¿Adonde vas? '' pregunto Bunny.

''No se tú, yo voy a dormir. '' respondio serenamente.

''Tenemos que hablar. '' dijo quitandose la correa y sus boomerangs.

''¿De que? '' pregunto tirandose descuidadamente en el sofá. ''Estoy cansado, hablemos mañana. ''

''Seguramente la presencia de tu amiguito te dejo exhausto. '' dijo lo último con desprecio.

''¿Estas enojado? '' pregunto serio.

''No. '' Jack sabía que lo que Bunny le estaba diciendo era mentira y eso sí que lo molestaba.

''Odio cuando haces eso. '' Se paró del asiento, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro pasa Bunny lo detuvo bruscamente halandolo por la muñeca.

''¡¿Que es lo que odias, dime?! ''

''¡Quieres hablar, pero cuando te pregunto algo me mientes, eso es lo que me molesta! '' Jack se soltó del agarre y lo miró seriamente. ''¡Se sincero conmigo! ¿Estas enojado? ''

''Si. '' respondio mirando a otro lado.

''¿Por que? '' Bunny miró a Jack, este estaba recostado de la pared con su cayado en las manos esperando una contestación.

''¡Por que ese imbécil te estaba coqueteando! ''

''¡¿Que me estaba que?! '' la pregunta fue hecha con sorpresa. Bunny lo miró tratando de buscar alguna señal de mentira en los ojos de su pareja, pero no encontró ninguno. Bunny suspiró. Eros tenia razón, en cualquier descuido podía perder a Jack, porque era demaciado inocente. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del descarado coqueteo!

''Te estaba coqueteando Jack y la verdad me molestó el hecho de que simplemente dejastes que se te acercara. '' admitió acercándose a Jack, dejando entre sus labios un espacio de apenas unos centímetros.

''Si sabias que me estaba coqueteando por que no hicistes nada. '' Bunny no dijo nada Jack tenia razón, en primer lugar él había dejado que Eros llegara hasta aquél punto. ''Tal vez deberia pasarme más tiempo con Eros, para entender eso del coqueteo. '' dijo Jack intentando de molestar a Bunny, y dio resultado. Bunny puso las manos sobre los hombros de Jack, presionandolo contra la pared y mirandolo seriamente.

''Oh no amigo, la próxima vez que lo vea cerca de tí juro que lo mataré. '' dijo de manera protectora haciendo que Jack riera.

''¿No te gustaría que Eros me enseñara algunas cosas? '' pregunto seductoramente, haciendo Bunny gruñera con tan solo imaginarse eso.

''¿No eras un niño inocente hace unos minutos? '' las manos de Jack se deslizaban seductoramente sobre su pecho, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

''Soy un niño inocente... '' Bunny maldijo en su mente. Jack estaba jugando con él. Estaba castigandolo por enojarse, y por Dios de que manera lo estaba castigando. Jack se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba de abajo para arriba detalladamente. Él no quería caer en el juego de Jack, estaba molesto y se lo haría saber. Jack se acercó a la oreja del Conejo y terminó de decir lo que había comenzado''... que quiere aprender cosas pervertidas. ''

Al diablo con no caer en su juego, ya no podía aguantar más. Pegó a Jack a su cuerpo y lo besó. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de este hasta llegar a su trasero, deteniendose ahí para masajearlos. Jack gimió en medio del beso y Bunny sonrió, él también podía jugar y castigar a Jack por dejar que Eros se le acercara tanto. Siguió bajando sus manos hasta que llegaron a los muslos de este y lo levantó, Jack instintivamente rodeo su cintura con las piernas.

''Si alguien te va a enseñar cosas pervertidas, ese voy a ser YO. '' sentenció Bunny.

''¿Alguien estaba celoso? '' pregunto Jack con la respiración agitada.

''Eres muy hermoso Jack, por supuesto que estaba celoso. Lo que dijo Eros es cierto, tengo mucha suerte y la estaba desperdiciando, no fue hasta hoy que me dí cuenta. Lo lamento. '' Bunny lo miraba fijamente, para que Jack supiera que no estaba bromeando.

''Yo tambien tengo suerte. Y no tienes que disculparte, me gustas así. '' dijo cariñosamente. ''Y Bunny. ''

''¿Que pasa Copo de Nieve? '' pregunto.

''¿Me vas a enseñar cosas pervertidas? '' Bunny rió ante la pregunta, Jack tenia la costumbre de hacerse un pervertido, pero la verdad, él solo era un adolecente inocente.

''Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras amor. '' lamió la oreja de Jack haciendo que este gimiera. ''Vamos a la cama. '' agrarró con más fuerza los muslos de este para que no cayera en el trayecto.

Una vez en la cama Bunny se puso sobre Jack, empezo a besarle el cuello, dejandole marcas moradas. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo bajo él, buscando memorizar cada rincón de ese cuerpo que tanto amaba. Jack jadeo de sorpresa cuando Bunny rozó accidentalmente su entrepierna con la rodilla. Una sonrisa maligna se hizo en la cara del pooka, comenzó a frotar el miembro de Jack atravez del pantalón de este, mientras que con la otra agarraba el pelo del joven para tener mejor acceso a su cuello.

''Bu.. Bunny. '' llamó Jack entre gemidos.

''¿Así esta bien de perverción o quieres más? '' pregunto mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

''Más. '' Bunny le daría a Jack todo lo que pidiera, quería que supiera que aunque no fuera muy cariñoso en público, lo amaba y que trataría de ser más atento con él.

''Te amo Jack. '' Bunny sonrió al sentir como su pareja se corría después de haber dicho esas palabras.

''Yo.. tam-bien.. te amo.. Bunny. '' compartieron un rápido beso.

Le quito las ropas a Jack, dejandolo totalmente expuesto. A Bunny se le estaba dificultando el mantener el control. Jack abrazó el cuello del Conejo y lo besó. Bunny abrió la boca dejando pasar la lengua de su amante, aquella fría lengua que no hacía mas que hacerlo hervir a una velocidad imprecionante. Jack se movió quedando él arriba. Pegó sus cuerpos para volver a tomar los labios de su pareja. Bunny aprovechó esa pocisión y llevó sus manos al trasero de este, comenzando afrotar su entrada. Pero Jack tenia otros planes.

Besó el cuello, pecho y abdomen de su pareja, hasta llegar a la notable erección. Bunny miró con horror lo que Jack estaba por hacer, él estaba manteniendose controlado a duras penas, era imposible que soportara eso. Pero cuando intentó evitarlo Jack sujetó sus manos.

''Yo quiero jugar un rato. '' fue lo que dijo Jack antes de que Bunny se resignara. No podía negarle nada, nunca habia podido y menos en momentos como esos.

Jack tomó la erección en su mano y se la llevó a la boca. Empezó a chuparla lentamente, para luego ir aumentando la intensidad. Áster gemía como loco y pasaba las manos por el cabello de su amante con desesperación. Jack sacó la erección de su boca y empezó a besarla y mordisquearla cuidadosamente. Miro los ojos verdes de su pareja, que ahora se encontraba jadeando incesablemente. Bunny levanto la vista para ver lo que Jack estaba haciendo, se arrepintio de haberlo hecho. Jack lo miro directo a los ojos y lamió de forma sensual de la base hacia arriba, evitando deliberadamente la punta. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante tal visión, no queria correrse , todavía no. Bunny gimio cuando sintio como Jack se lo hechaba nuevamente a la boca, pero esta vez los movimientos estaban siendo hechos con la boca y las manos. Aumento la velocidad y Bunny terminó corriendose en su boca, haciendolo toser.

''¡Dios! ¿Jack estas bien? '' pregunto preocupado al ver que el otro no dejaba de toser. Jack asintio. Bunny aprovechó el momento y se sentó, para luego empujarlo haciendo que cayera de espaldas y ponerse nuevamente sobre él.

Sus manos viajaron desde los tobillos hasta la parte interior de los muslos y comenzó a amasarlos. Miro a Jack detalladamente. Su rostro era hermoso, podía ver como las gotas de sudor se congalaban de a poco y como cerraba los ojos cuando apretaba sus muslos con más fuerza. Su pecho subia y bajaba rápidamante, tratando de que llegara suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones. Y sus piernas, esas esbeltas piernas que se encontraban rodeandole la cintura, pidiendole algo mucho más concreto que simples caricias.

''¿Estas listo? '' Jack asintio de manera tímida.

Bunny no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Tomó su propia erección en sus manos y la alineo con la entrada del muchacho. Empezó a empujar lentamente metiendo a penas la cabeza. Bunny rezaba por mantener la calma, no quería entrar de golpe y lastimar a Jack. Respiró hondo tratando de mantener el control. Volvio a empujarse dentro del pequeño cuerpo entrando hasta la mitad y sacando un fuerte grito de dolor de este. Inmediatamente salio del menor con cuidado.

''¿Por.. que paras? '' pregunto entre quejidos. Él ya sabía la respuesta. Bunny era muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba de hacer el amor, y al más mínimo signo de dolor se detenía. Jack siempre se molestaba con él mismo, sabía que Su Conejito estaba tan necesitado como él, pero este siempre dejaba a un lado sus necesidades para cuidarlo. Aunque eso no parecía molestarle al pooka en absoluto.

''Tengo que prepararte o te lastimaré. '' Jack iba a reclamar, pero cuando abrió la boca lo unico que salió fue un fuerte gemido.

Bunny se encontraba lamiendo con destreza la entrada de Jack. Haciendo que fuera imposible para este el no gemir. Gritó cuando Bunny introdujo uno de sus dedos.

''Imaginate que hubiese pasado si entraba de una vez. '' Bunny le besó la mandíbula y Jack solo asintió. Por más que el quisiera seguia siendo muy estrecho para poder soportar la intervención de su amado de una sola vez.

Bunny vio como el cuerpo de Jack se tensaba mientras añadía un segundo dedo. Adoraba verlo así, tan expuesto, solo para él. Movio sus dedos, tratando de abrir más a Jack. Miró como las sábanas se arrugaban bajo el fuerte agarre del espíritu del invierno. La espalda de Jack se arqueó al sentir como Bunny ponía otro dedo dentro de él. Besó su abdomen y sacó sus dedos, alineandose nuevamente. Entró lento, deteniendose algunas veces para ver si su novio sentía algún dolor, pero este solo gemia y jadeaba. Bunny se acercó y lo besó. Succionó con vehemencia los fríos labios, haciendo que Jack se relajara y logrando entrar por completo. Un grito ahogado por parte de Jack y este se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de Bunny, hundio la cabeza en el pecho del otro soltando leves quejidos.

''¿Jack, amor estas bien? ¿Te lastimé mucho? '' al no recibir respuesta alguna pasó una mano bajo la quijada del joven, obligandolo a que lo viera. ''¿Quieres que pare? '' Jack negó.

''No. Ya se me pasa, es solo un ratito. '' Jack vio como Bunny lo miraba pensativamente. ''¿Tu quieres parar? '' Bunny besó el cuello de Jack y pasó una de sus manos por la parte interior de la rodilla, para llevarla hasta su cintura y comenzar a moverse lentamente. Gemidos y pequeñas quejas salían de la boca del espíritu del invierno. ''Creo... que.. eso.. es.. un.. NO.''

Las embestidas que eran lentas en un principio ahora se volvían rápidas y profundas. Ambos jadeaban y gemian sin poder contenerse. Jack se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Bunny, mientras este le daba fuertes y certeras estocadas. Bunny tomo el descuidado miembro de Jack y comenzó a masturbarlo. Jack sentía como si se fuera a derretir, todo ese calor lo estaba volviendo loco, pero no le molestaba para nada. Espetó sus uñas en la espalda de Bunny cuando este dio en su punto dulce.

''Vamos Jack. Gime. Gime... alto para mí. '' la súplica de su amante hizo que todos los sonidos que habia estado conteniendo vagaran libre por la habitación.

''Estoy... a pun-to de... ¡Aaaah! '' Jack llegó a su orgasmo seguido de Bunny.

Esperó unos momentos antes de salir de su pareja y acostarse al lado de esta. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Jack y lo pegó a él en un abrazo protector. Con su nariz estaba acariciando el cabello del joven que se encontraba casi dormido frente a él.

''Eres solamante MÍO. Solamente YO te puedo enseñar cosas pervertidas y solo YO te puedo coquetear o seducir. '' puso un delicado beso en los labios de Jack. ''¿Entendistes? ''

''Yo no soy el que no lo sabe. '' se defendio Jack.

''Tú solo preocupate por saberlo. Que de ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de que los demás lo sepan, y el que se quiera pasar de listo... va a conocer lo que es meterse con la pareja de E. Aster Bunnymund. '' Jack sonrio. Si cada vez que alguien se le insinuara terminarían así, entonces le quedaban muchas noches como esa por delante.

* * *

Porfavor no me maten. Este es el segundo fic de esta pareja y es el primero que contiene Lemmon. Yo nosé nada de este tipo de parejas, así que... como dicen por ahí... escribí esto a ciegas. Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal. Si alguien leyo este fiction y me conose (me refiero a familia o amigos), y les parece que lo que escribí no esta bien (Y me refiero al punto moral), con todo el respeto que se merecen les digo. Que como la escritora que me gusta ser, el papel aguanta todo y la mente es libre de imaginar. El hábito no hace al monje. Me gusta escribir y en esto yo no me ando con fronteras, aquí en este lugar hay muchas personas de diferentes paises, religiones, preferencia sexual, etc. Y todas somos unidas por el gusto a la lectura, tanto la de este tipo como la que no, igual nos respetamos. Lo que escribo no me hace como persona y tampoco hace mis ideales, así que espero que respeten lo que escribí como yo respetaré lo suyo. Si alguien aún así no está deacuerdo con lo que escribí, puede escribirme cortezmente su opinión.

Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. **Dejen reviews.**


End file.
